Little Shop of Supernatural Horrors
by ClancyBaggins
Summary: What happens when you cross Supernatural and Little Shop of Horrors? The Audrey II may be mean and green but the boys will make short work of him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, like most of my fellow fanfictioners, do not own Supernatural but the hope never dies

Author Note: Just a bit of fun. Please Review! That's the point of posting right, feedback? ^^

Summary: What happens when you cross Supernatural and Little Shop of Horrors? The Audrey II may be mean and green but the boys will make short work of him.

"So what's this place called again?" Dean asked as he and Sam shut the doors of the Impala that was parked on the side of the road.

"_Mushnik Skid Row Florists_" Sam answered reading the name of the store front.

It was a small shop that Sam probably couldn't walk through without breaking something. It seemed dirty to the brothers and made Dean notice that he didn't feel comfortable parking his baby on this street. It wasn't the most trustworthy looking street but Dean had to suck it up if he wanted to be professional about his 'job'.

The Winchesters walked into the store through the door and saw all the posters for their next hunt. _Audrey II_ was positioned amidst people with cameras, banners labelled it as the Audrey II and other flowers arrangements that were for sale. The Audrey II looked like a venus fly trap on steroids. It was nearly touching the roof and took up more than half of the stores minimal size.

"Wouldn't want to be a fly near that thing, huh?" Dean nudged Sammy making mention of the abnormal plants resemblance to its fly eating counterpart. Sam shot Dean a look to shut up as a few people looked their way.

The man Sam had seen in the newspaper article was slouching behind the register watching as a tall blonde woman wrapped some roses for a customer. Sam knew his name to be Seymour Krelborn thanks to the newspaper he had skimmed two days ago while looking for a hunt and found the article.

Seymour Krelborn, skid row resident and florist assistant had made quite an unusual find at a wholesale flower shop district during an eclipse. His discovery had shot the formally run down flower shop to fame and riches.

**Is this worth continuing? Let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

"Seymour Krelborn?" asked Sam.

The small, meek flourist assistant looked up through his glasses at the Winchesters.

"Yes?" the man all but stuttered.

"Nerd alert," Dean whispered to his brother.

Sam gave Dean a look that Dean ignored.

"That's quite an interesting plant you've got there," Dean indicated to the Audrey II.

"Oh, yes, yes. A lot of people like it," he mumbled in reply, he seemed distracted by the blonde that came flouncing past them at that moment. Seymour Krelborn wasn't the only one who was distracted, Sam cleared his throat at this brother.

"Where did it come from?" Sam asked, trying to score some information.

"Where di –" Seymour looked away from the blonde and back to the Winchesters. "Sorry, what is it you wanted?"

"Oh Seymour, look at all these customers," the blonde interrupted. She looked up at Dean and Sam with a broad smile on her face. "Here to see the Audrey II, maybe you'd like to take some flowers home with you?"

"There's something I'd like to take home with me, it's not flowers though," Dean smirked at the blonde who giggled in return.

Sam rolled his eyes and made his way over towards the plant to study it instead of listening to his brothers terrible flirting. The venus fly trap look alike plant was nearly as tall as the ceiling. It was big and green and people with large, old looking cameras were taking photos of it.

"Cute, huh?" Dean asked coming up beside Sam while looking at the blonde.

"She looks like Donna Reed."

Dean smirked, turning around to look at the plant

The sound of a large, old motorbike came roaring down the street outside the shop. Dean instinctively looked up and out of the window at his precious Impala. The motorbike came precariously close to his Impala and Dean started to move to the front of the shop to check on his car.

He was cut off by the blonde, Audrey he'd found out, rushing out of the shop to meet the man on the motorbike. The Winchesters exited the shop after her.

"Woman!" The man on the bike yelled. "I told you to be out here on the street when I came! You made me stop my car!"

"I'm sorry!" the blonde yelled.

"You're sorry what?"

"I'm sorry, Doctor. Doctor! I'm sorry Doctor!"

"Not yet you ain't! Get on the bike. Hurry up, hurry up!"

The blonde got on the bike awkwardly in her leopard print dress. Before she was even on safely the man on the bike drove off quickly.

He turned the bike around at the top of the street and came speeding back down the street.

Then, the unthinkable thing happened. A part of the bike contacted with the side of the Impala as he went speeding away, leaving a large scratch.

Dean ran over to the side of the Impala, he watched as the man on the bike speed away laughing loudly. He reached for his gun.

"Dean! What are you doing?"

"He scratched my car!"

"So you're just going to shot him in the middle of a busy street?"

"Yes!"

"Dean! Calm down, its just a person – an innocent person."

"I don't know Sammy, he looks like plant food to me," Dean grumbled but put his gun away.


End file.
